


Ask him to...

by DragonLover19



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: A small poetry of Blackarachnia and Optimus.
Relationships: Blackarachnia/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 7





	Ask him to...

You should ask him to dance!

One of her friends had said.

The night is young, and it won’t last forever!

Ask him to swing and shake like he’s carefree and whatever!

Carefree and whatever?

You give a scoff.

He’s a stuck up and a sloth.

And he moves as a stiff.

He would never.

You went about your day after that.

*

You should ask him to sing!

Another friend had said.

I hear that ‘Bots have great voices!

Ask him to sing a favorite song of your choices!

Sing a song of your choice?

You roll your optics.

His voice sounds like metal scrapping against glass.

And his singing is way out of class.

He would never.

You ignored the glare they sent your way.

*

You should ask him for flowers!

A different friend says.

The planets he visit must have some interesting floral!

Maybe he might even bring you some colorful coral!

Interesting floral?

You growl as you say.

I’m not into petty useless things.

Not even if it was a gift from the kings.

You excused yourself and went home after that.

*

You should ask him for a date!

Your last friend suggested.

You spend too much time alone in your lab!

Spend a day with him, and you’ll certainly be glad!

Spend time away from the lab?

You called them mad.

I have important work that needs to be done!

If I spend time goofing off, then all my efforts will amount to none!

You lock yourself away, ignoring the calls of your friends every day.

*

What do you want?

He asks one day.

You’ve heard all your friends’ suggestions, yet refuses to take them in any way.

So what is it that you want to do for one day?

What you want to do for a day?

You think about it carefully.

…

…

…

…

…

You don’t want to dance, because you don’t know how.

You don’t want him to sing, because there isn’t a song that you like.

You don’t want any gifts, because you know there not worth it.

And you don’t want to go on a date, because you’re ashamed of your looks.

You tell him this, and asks if he understands.

He smiles and holds your hands.

*

He asks you for a dance.

Under a full moon’s light.

He asks if you would dance with him if under the cover of the night.

You give a scoff and say you would not.

You find that you both dance well in a slow pace while lost in thought.

*

He asks if you would like to listen to music.

He brings a disc and device for it to play.

He asks if it would be okay.

You roll your optics and say that it’s not.

You find you like his brand of music an awful lot.

*

He asks if you have a favorite plant.

After he comes back from a mission that day.

He asks if you ever find any floral interesting or special in any way.

You growl as you say that you do not.

He brings back several different species of plants from his trips, and take the utter most care to make sure they never rot.

*

He asks you out on a date.

Just out of the blue.

He asks to spend the day just with you.

You get mad and tell him how you can not.

It’s not up to debate, you tell him it’s useless to negotiate.

You wind up spend the day in your home snuggling against his side.

For being near him has made you toss out all of your pride.

*

He asks you if you still love him.

Just the two of you sitting on a beach on an island on a strange planet at the ocean’s edge.

He confesses he still misses you, and can’t get you out of his head.

You ask him why, and he answers that he still loves you.

You ask him if it’s true.

He tells you of the nights he spends awake with guilt.

He tells you of your flowers he tried to care but have all gone and wilt.

He tells you of his thoughts with you plaguing his mind.

He tells you of his deep regret of leaving you behind.

You angrily tell him that he should feel nothing but guilt.

You angrily tell him that he shouldn’t have given you those flowers knowing they would just wilt.

You angrily tell him the reason why you still plague his mind.

You angrily tell him that it’s because of his regret that he did leave you behind.

…

…

…

…

But.

Quietly.

So quietly.

He strains to hear.

You do admit.

That you do still love him.

Even if it’s just a bit.


End file.
